The Trials and Tribulations of Parenthood
by Evisawesome
Summary: Harry is in for a rough time as his first child is born.  one-shot  Cannon, etc. Mild language but don't worry about it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

Note: Just a little one-shot I thought I'd throw out there, because I'm bored. Also, I'm not sure I got Harry's age right, so someone PLEASE feel free to correct me.

THE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS OF PARENTHOOD

By Evisawesome.

PART 1: Firstborn.

Harry had faced dragons and dementors and even Voldemort himself, but it was nothing like this. It was times such as these that he wished he hadn't thrown the resurrection stone in the forbidden forest, because he wished that his parents could be with him. Funny, how at age twenty-two he still felt like crying for Mummy. Perhaps it was because he had been deprived of doing so all his life. Mummy… Ginny would sure be a good Mum. But would he be a good Dad? Look at him now, waiting to become a Dad while his wife did all the work. Harry was used to doing things himself, but now all he could do was wait for Ginny to get on with it.

Just then, Ron burst in the door, Hermione right behind him.

"Harry. We got here as fast as we could. How is she?" Hermione panted as she unwrapped her scarf and unbuttoned her jacket.

"I dunno. They won't let me up there. Molly's with her." Harry said.

"I'll go up and see. Ron, you wait here with Harry."

"Yes, ma'm." Ron quipped, Greeting Harry with a squeeze to the shouler. "Shall I get you some tea?"

"No, no, I'll do that. Can I get you anything?" Harry rushed to the kitchen.

"Tea for me." Ron said, sitting into a kitchen stool.

Harry put the water to boil and sank into the stool across from Ron, narrowly missing squishing the cat. "Sorry, Tilly." He muttered, resting his elbow on some old daily prophets in the cluttered kitchen.

"Harry! Ron! Get us some wet rags, won't you?" Hermione had come downstairs. "She's fine Harry, relax. The baby's not out yet."

Harry grilled Hermoine for information as Ron got the rags.

"Makes you wonder if it's worth it." Ron said, sinking down. "Hermione and I have been thinking about trying, but…"

"Ask me that some other time." Harry told him.

"It could be worse. Remember how Percy acted?" Harry smiled at the thought of Ron's older brother being at a loss for words.

"I heard Angelina's due in a few months. Bloody hell, can you imagine George a father?" Ron continued.

"Let's hope it takes after its mother." Harry said.

A scream made them both jump to their feet, followed in quick succession by more yells and curses.

Harry made a dash for the stairs, fearing the worse, but he found his way blocked by Hermione.

"The baby's coming out, Harry. Nothing's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong? There's a bloody person coming out of my wife, Hermione!" Harry yelled hysterically.

They heard more screams and a groan, and then a baby.

Harry tried to dash under Hermione's arm, but she blocked him. "Not yet, Harry. Not yet."

Presently, Molly Weasley came out. "Everything's fine. Your son has arrived."

This time Hermione made no move to block him as he ascended the stairs three at a time, quickly hugged his mother-in-law, and ran into his wife's bedroom.

Ginny looked exhausted, her long red hair was tangled. But she held in her arms a little boy wrapped in a swaddling cloth.

"Bloody Hell, Ginny. You ought to have screamed a little louder. I don't think Harry was nervous enough." Ron said from behind him, but was quickly shushed as the door shut.

Ginny smiled wearily, but held out the little boy. "I think we ought to call him Sirius." She said.

"But he looks like his granddad. Why not James?"

"James Sirius, then. James Sirius Potter." She leaned forward and kissed baby James on his head.

"You can come in now." Harry called calmly, and the door burst open.

"You'll be godparents, of course?" He asked Ron and Hermione, beaming.

"Of course. What's his name?"

" James Sirius Potter."

Three weeks later…

"GINNY! HE WON'T SHUT UP!"

"That's because you keep rearing like a bull, Harry. Honsetly. It's like you've never held a baby before."

"Teddy was never this much trouble."

"That's because Andromeda was there."

"You're doing it wrong, dummy."

Ginny padded in from her room, barefoot and wearingB her nightgown. She had been sleeping a lot in the last three weeks.

Picking baby James up from his cradle. She sat in the rocking chair in the corner.

Humming quietly, she finally calmed the squalling baby down.

"You'd better get ready for bed. Unless you have to go in to the office?"

"My paternal leave doesn't end until Monday, Ginny. I'll get ready for bed."

Changing out of his work robes and brushing his teeth, Harry felt the exhaustion roll over him. Being a father was hard. Perhaps they'd wait a little before having another child. He knew he wanted one, but wasn't in any hurry. They had their whole lives ahead of them.

The End.

Review?


End file.
